1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and a method of handling a cyclic prefixes for a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) advanced (LTE-A) system includes advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation, licensed-assisted access (LAA) using LTE, etc. The LTE-A system employs orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) with cyclic prefix(es) (CP(s)) as a transmission scheme for downlink (DL) transmission and single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) with CP(s) as a transmission scheme for uplink (UL) transmission. However, it is not known what transmission scheme(s) for the UL transmission and the DL transmissions will be used in a 5G system developed by 3GPP.